syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Hidden Past
Gabe Logan: "Now!" Boomer: "Fire in the hole!" Pilot: "Command, we're in position over the south cave entrance." Robert Cordell: "Affirmative. Proceed with delivery of ordinance on target." Gabe Logan: "Attention flight crew! Targets occupied by friendlies. Abort now. Repeat, abort now- -" Teresa Lipan: "They can't hear you, Gabe! It's too late; fall back now!" Gabe Logan: "I'm going in!" Pilot 1: "Bomb's away. ETA to impact, 5 seconds. Target destroyed." Plot synopsis Continuing from where the previous mission left off, Gabe is at the bottom of the canyon, knocked out from the bridge's explosion, and the flaming tank is next to him. As he recovers he reports that his armour's gone and he is hopelessly off target. To make things worst, Teresa chimes in, telling him she's tried everything but can't contact air command and they will carry on with the air strike on Bitar's base. Just then, Gabe hears a radio broadcasting a distress signal from a Ranger, asking for help - his unit is boxed in and taking heavy casualties. Another soldier is heard requesting immediate air support, since Delta One is under fire. Gabe then realises he can contact the troops for help. From above him, he hears other voices - thugs under al-Jami's employ have found survivors. When control switches to the player, one should be careful especially on Hard mode since the enemy possesses an elevated position. Gabe eventually kills the terrorists and engages a few more on the bottom level, before entering another area where a new group spawns. He wears them down and climbs ledges to use an RTL, allowing him to zip line down, ultimately reaching the Ranger's position. Gabe rescues the injured soldier and tells him he needs to get to the enemy bunker as soon as he can. The Ranger reports, saying that his team got ambushed outside the cave entrance and most of them were cut down by turrets. Gabe decides to lure the emplacement's positions while the Ranger calls in air strikes on the precise locations. The player must then use EDSU goggles to locate the turrets. This, again, is difficult on Hard mode so one should use cover and be cautious. Gabe then aims his weapon at the guns and commands for an air strike, which decimates the weapons. With the emplacements destroyed, Gabe and the Ranger advance. Boomer asks 'who's this?' and the Ranger tells him 'the guy who just saved his ass'. Logan tells him he needs his squad to escort him to the cave complex. Boomer tells him there is one wounded and the rest dead. He introduces himself as Boomer, and he's the demolitions man. He will create an entrance if Gabe can't find one. The player is then boosted to the upper ledge, where Boomer is waiting. A horde of enemies attack, including one on a turret. Gabe kills them with Boomer's help and then asks the latter to start planting C4 charges. Boomer agrees to while Logan provides covering fire. Upon killing a group of enemies, Boomer tells Gabe that he is done and they need to find cover. Boomer triggers the explosives, detonating the C4 and opening a gate into the caves. He is killed in the process, but Gabe survives and hears a radio broadcasting the incoming bombers. One is in position over the south cave entrance and Cordell tells them to commence the bombing. Gabe crosses a bridge, reaches for the radio and tells them the area is occupied by friendlies - they need to abort. Teresa interrupts him, telling him they can't hear him and it's too late. She warns him to fall back but Gabe decides to head inside. Seconds later a pilot reports that his bombs will be dropped. Explosions can be heard in the background before the pilot tells HQ that the target is destroyed. Hidden Evidence * Before you travel with the first RTL, go toward the back area, there will be a cave and the hidden evidence is lying there, use EDSU to help. * Before you jumped down the second AZL and meet the soldier which you must protect, go to the right direction, and the hidden evidence is lying there, again use EDSU to help. * After you met Boomer and killed hordes of guards, before you enter the cave, go to the right section and climb the cliff, strafe to your right and drop down near a turret gun. Next to the turret is a hidden evidence. Use EDSU to help. * When Logan ask Boomer to destroy a gate, to the left of the gate there is a dead body, and on him there is a hidden evidence. Trivia * As with Trinidad, this mission has a recurring theme of the player being attacked by enemies firing from an upper position. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions